Snape's Plan
by Princess Florella
Summary: it is reed


The class trip out of Hogwarts was today

The class trip out of Hogwarts was today. Harry was excited, because his parents were dead and he could go to that place that they went to on vacations. But, alas, he had to go to tend to his dog, Hedgewig. His dog was a beautiful barn snow owl that his dad gave him right before Snape killed them. This is why he hated Snape, because snape had killed his dog and also his parents. Plus, he also killed his family. This upset Harry greatly, and he took to drinking to try and drown his sorrows and hatred of Snape.

Unfortunately, while he was off studying his magic, the train left for the village alon with everyone else in the school, also with Ron and Hermione. Harry ran down to the ¾ station to try and hitch a ride back there but the broom sticks had already left. He also noticed that he was not the only one who had gotten left behind. He also noticed that he was not the only one who had gotten left behind. He also noticed that he was not the only one who had gotten left behind. Snape and Bellatrix LESTRANGE were also left behind.

Snape looked over at Harry with an air of disgust. Harry also looked over with the same air of disgust. But in this air of disgust you could see smoldering passion not unlike two animals in heat. You see, Snape wanted Harry's delicious Lily-white ass. And Harry knew this. So it was with great tact and care that Harry uttered:

"Perhaps you could drive us to that place, Bellatrix LESTRANGE"

So said because I am pretty sure that Bellatrix LESTRANGE could drive a car. But not just any car. It was kinda like a limo, except it was kinda short. Also, it had one of those windows that were completely opaque one could put up between the front and back seat.

Sighing, Snape slunk into the backseat of the car, and had to lower himself down carefully because he was pregnant with Peter Pan's Child. But this is a story for another day. Harry, however, did not know this. He just though Snape was putting on a bit of weight, and this was cool with him because he had always been a bit of a chubby chaser. Also, he was gay. But only Hermione knew this because they had experimented with each other.

Harry and Snape stood in the backseat of the car, with Bellatrix LESTRANGE driving. Suddenly, Bellatrix LESTRANGE looked behind herself and said "I'm just gonna close these windows until we get there because it's gonna be a five hour drive and I won't want to be bothered. At all by you two so I'm gonna close the window alright?"

And with that, the window was closed. Forever.

But unbeknownst to Harry, bellatrix weasley had cast an Avada Kevadra curse on Harry and snape, which would make them super horny. She also jacked up the heat and started to listen to some My Chemical Romance. She fucking loved that shit. She and Voldemort used to listen to it all the time after they got married. But then after his stroke he got all fucked up so she pulled the plug on his black ass.

Harry and Snape soon started to notice the heat, and with the cruciatus curse working at full capacity, they started to slowly disrobe. Harry peaked over at Snape's massive schlonghammer, which was roughly the size of an adult human's arm, and just as prehensile.

And then Snape mounted Peter pan and raped the everloving shit out of him. Peter pan moaned in extasy because he was ROBODEXING. "FASTER SEVERUS, FASTER" PETER SHOUTED. "I NEED TO FEEL YOUR PULSING WANG INSIDE MY GLORIOUS MANGINA"

SNAPE ROARED AND SHUDDERED, SHOOTING HIS PULSATING LOBSTERCLAW OF A LOAD DEEP INSIDE THE LOINS OF PETER PAN. PETER PAN SHRIEKED IN BOTH PAIN AND AROUSAL AS HE HAD NEVER BEEN VIOLATED IN SUCH A WAY BEFORE, HAVING ONLY FELT THE TOUCH OF THE LOST BOYS, WHO'S PENISES WERE THE SIZE OF A PINKY FINGER.

"I LOVE YOU HARRY" Peter yelled.

"i love you too, baby doll" harry groaned.

They then realized that they were almost at Hogwarts. As they started to put back on their clothes, they realized that their love must be a forbidden unrequited love that must be told to no one. Because they'd probably get lynched. They swore to never tell anyone ever else about what had happened. They knew that bellatrix lester would never tell anyone else because she was not in on any of it.

Or so they though.

To be continued…..?


End file.
